inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Elf
Elves were a race of beings who migrated to Alagaësia in the distant past; the exact date is unknown. humanoid in appearance, they had noticeably angular features, slanting eyebrows, and pointed ears; they were generally tall and slim, and were, according to legend, the fairest people of the land, partly because of physical transformation (and are thus called the Fair Folk). All elves were greatly gifted with magic, and had an innate knowledge of their true names. History Origins and Du Fyrn Skulblaka The elves originally inhabited the country of Alalëa, but eventually crossed the sea in their silver ships, seeking new lands to settle. When they first arrived in Alagaësia, they viewed the dragons as mere animals; a grave mistake, for when a rash elven youth tracked and killed a dragon as he would a deer, it sparked a terrible war between the two races. The war lasted many years; though the elves repeatedly attempted to alleviate the misunderstanding, they had no way of communicating with the dragons, until an elf named Eragon found an abandoned dragon egg, and raised the dragon that hatched from it as his own. When the dragon, named Bid'Daum, was strong enough to support his weight, Eragon acted as an intermediary between the two races, and came to be known as a Shur'tugal, or Dragon Rider. As a result of the pair's peacemaking work, which resulted in a permanent pact between elf and dragon, it was decided to establish the order of the Dragon Riders to maintain stability in Alagaësia. The era of the Dragon Riders The newfound link between the races was mutually beneficial; it granted the dragons the gift of speech, and elves the gift of immortality. Later, Anurin, head of the Riders, convinced Tarmunora, the elf queen, to include humans in the pact, and each human Rider, over the course of time, became more elf-like in appearance, in addition to gaining immortal life. The elves faced great devastation during the war with Galbatorix, during which Vrael was slain and the last three dragon eggs were lost. Following the calamity, the elves effectively withdrew from contact with the outside world, settling deep into the Du Weldenvarden forest, in their woodland capital city of Ellesméra. .]] Afterward One of the few elves to venture beyond the borders of Du Weldenvarden was Arya, and she earned the disfavor of her mother by doing so. Arya, along with her guardians Faolin and Glenwing, became the courier of the one dragon egg that had been recovered by Brom and Jeod, and spent many years transporting the egg back and forth between Ellesméra and Farthen Dûr. Through Arya's actions, the elves maintained a alliance with the Varden, while not openly supporting it. Culture Both men and women had equal rights in elvish society; both could be warriors and leaders. There have been both male and female monarchs. Elves did not follow any form of religion; strict agnostics to the point of atheism, they maintained that there was not enough proof for the existence of a deity. The elves were vegetarians, believing that all forms of life should be respected. They also had a great love of nature, evidenced by their architecture. Elf marriages could last as long as the pair wanted it to, resulting in many short marriages. This was also the result of the elves' nature of holding grudges for decades at a time. Children were rare and cherished. Notable Elves *Eragon I, the first Dragon Rider *Oromis, the tutor of Eragon Shadeslayer *Arya, the dragon egg courier *Islanzadí, the Queen of Ellesméra *Evandar, the former king of Elesméra Real-world connections Many fans dislike the elves, saying that they are too perfect to sympathize with. Their atheistic views have also upset many religious readers. Some fans speculate that they use to be humble and ate meat and they lost their humility after they learned the art of magic and their taste for meat after Du Fyrn Skulblaka. Category:Species Category:Elves Category:Magic users